Derecho a guardar silencio
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―Enana ―se paró frente a ella y se aseguró que no perdiera el equilibro después de soltarla. Levy se burló del insulto hacia ella… suspiró prolongadamente para llenarse de paciencia ―tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Sino obedeces, también serás arrestada.
1. Arrestar

**Notas de autor:** Había olvidado el reto. Mea culpa. Tomen en cuenta que me morí para sacar pendientes. ¡No más!  
 **Palabras: 497**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Gale del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Derecho a guardar silencio  
Capítulo I: Arrestar**

 _Le gusta_

* * *

―Gee-hee…

―¡IDOTA COME TORNILLOS!

―Gee-hee…

―¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR CEREBRO DE TUERCA!

―Gee-hee…

 _―_ _Jajajaja_.

Una cantarina y alegre risa se escuchó, pero Gajeel decidió ignorarla al igual que los gritos de ellos. No respondía ante los insultos porque él había ganado: los había arrestado a cada uno de ellos y por ende, se demostraba quien era el mejor de la zona: no la princesa de hielo, no la mini-flama de Salamander. Sino: ¡GAJEEL!

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona que mostraba todos sus dientes.

―¡Gray-sama, no se mueva! ―chilló ―¡Juvia está tan triste!

―Natsu ―la rubia se arrodillaba ante el dragon slayer y lo miraba con sugerencia.

 _―_ _Jajajaja._

Y sí, nadie era inocente. Ni los idiotas y menos las ebrias de sus mujeres: la indecente Lucy, el charco de agua y la pobre manzana contaminada por ellos, que estaba desmayada pero al fin y al cabo estuvo con ellos toda la noche y eso la hacía una cómplice de ese delito.

―Espero que la noche sea agradable para ustedes ―Lily sonrió con orgullo a la par que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba con, evidente superioridad, a los otros dos exceed.

―¡Tienen derecho a guardar silencio! ―dijo. Ya lo tenían harto con tantas quejas.

―Esto es tan gracioso ―Levy no podía aguantarse la risa y eso ya le estaba crispando los nervios a Gajeel.

Los había arrestado a todos por exceso de ebriedad. Había sobrepasado el límite de alcohol permitido en su constitución. Claro que la enana había gozado de la impunidad, pero el resto no. Ellos merecían pasar la noche tras las rejas.

Eran conscientes que no podían hacer nada: sus magias estaban anuladas y no había escape,

―¡Me las vas a pagar Gajeel, voy salir de aquí y te patearé el trasero! ―vociferó Natsu. Lucy se estaba acercando mucho a él y eso lo ponía nervioso. La rubia ronroneaba más que un gato.

Arqueó una ceja y lo vio desafiante. ―Si es que sales, Salamander. Ge-he ―intentó escupir fuego, pero no podía.

Seguía inquieto y se divertía más, había sido una buena idea esposarlos: Natsu con Lucy, Gray con Juvia, Wendy con la versión humana de Charle, y Happy se tuvo que conformar con que lo ataran solo.

Gajeel se burló de todos y prestó atención en los otros presos. Gray ya se había "resignado" a pasar la noche a lado de Juvia, quien muerta en llanto se aprovechó de que la "consolaran" para terminar acurrada a su lado. Conociendo a la princesa de hielo, negaría haberse inclinado hacia la maga de agua, argumentaría que fueron las esposas la que lo obligaron a permanecer cerca de ella ―las esposas y no las ganas.

Wendy perdió la consciencia desde hacía buen rato, la noche no sería problema para ella. Pero para Natsu… Lucy se encendía con el alcohol.

―Gee-hee… ―le gustaba mucho arrestar delincuentes.

―¡Gajeel! ¡Eres tan gracioso!

La risa de Levy inundó el hogar y él se arrepintió de dejarla "libre".

Oh, ahora él parecía el "preso".

* * *

Gracias por leer. No me había dado cuenta pero es mi fic número 90 :OOOOOOOO *confetis*


	2. Retractarse

**Notas de autor:** Había olvidado el reto. Mea culpa. Tomen en cuenta que me morí para sacar pendientes. ¡No más!  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Gale del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Derecho a guardar silencio  
Capítulo II: Retractarse **

_No le gusta_

* * *

―Oh, enana… ―Gajeel la jaló y la llevó lejos de la prisión ―Lily, te encargo a los idiotas.

El exceed asintió mientras veía como se alejaban. Gajeel iba incómodo ante el estado de Levy y la chica, iba de lo más risueña, todo le daba risa.

―Enana ―se paró frente a ella y se aseguró que no perdiera el equilibro después de soltarla. Levy se burló del insulto hacia ella… suspiró prolongadamente para llenarse de paciencia ―tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Sino obedeces, también serás arrestada ―listo. Lo dijo y con mucha autoridad.

Frunció el entrecejo, parecía entenderlo, analizó la seriedad de su mirada: lo decía en serio. Si Gajeel decía que iba arrestar a alguien, lo arrestaba sin descansar. _Tan macho. Jajajaja._

Levy se inclinó y llevó las manos hasta su estómago. No lo soportaba más…

―¿Estás bien? ―puso una mano en su hombro se agachó para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Quizás quería vomitar tras beber tanto.

―Jajajaja ―la chica se carcajeó ―¡Caíste! ―Gajeel casi cae de espaldas. De no ser un orgulloso de primer nivel, se retractaría y la arrestaría ―¡Y eres un mentiroso! ¡Te va a crecer la nariz! ―siguió burlándose de él.

No encontraba de donde ganar paciencia.

―Enana, guarda silencio ―ordenó ―te puedo arrestar aquí y ahora.

―Nop ―Levy sonrió ―ya lo hubieras hecho. ¡Me quieres libreee~! ―volvió a reírse de él. Gajeel sentía que menospreciaba su trabajo.

―Tsk ―masculló ―no eres la única que está libre ―lo dijo para que no se sintiera la más importante. Erza también estaba en la escena del crimen, pero al saber que arrestaría en parejas, se fue enojada a buscar a la suya… _Gee-hee._

Levy hizo una mueca de disgusto y se sintió triunfador.

―Bueno, ahora debes dormir.

―¿En prisión? ―solo imaginárselo le daba risa. Nunca había sido tan simpático.

Se puso rojo. Claro que no. Lo había dicho: ella había salido impune de ese crimen y por ende podía pasar la noche en su cómoda cama sin sufrir frío y sin soportar los ronroneos de Lucy o los llantos de Juvia.

Levy era libre de reír fuera de la prisión.

Pero que se callara, por favor. Que conservara su derecho o si no, él no iba a saber cómo responder.

―¡Lily! ―llamó al exced que se acercó a ellos volando ―acompañemos a la enana.

Él asintió con inseguridad. ¿Gajeel estaba seguro? Pero cuando escuchó que la maga de escritura comenzaba a reírse de él y sus alas, nunca le había causado tanta gracia, supo por qué se lo pedía: desviar la atención.

Y se contagió del buen ánimo de la maga. Y si Gajeel la quería libre ―porque Levy también había quebrantado la "ley"―, que se hiciera responsable.

Si el orgullo ―quizás el amor― no lo dejaban retractarse, no era su culpa así que asintió… Gajeel tomó a Levy del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella, Lily flotó cerca de ellos ya que su plan era desaparecer en cualquier oportunidad: podía volar más alto y veloz.

* * *

PILLOS!

Gracias por leer x.x


End file.
